IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 14
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 13 |obecny = #14 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 15 }} |Numer komiksu=14 |Data=27 lutego 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=4,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Lamar Wells (okładka A) *Adam Bryce Thomas (okładka A) *Jonathan Gray (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Tracy Yardley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= |Kolory=Leonardo Ito |Podziękowania= Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= |Lokacje= *Frozen Peak *Final Egg *Restoration HQ }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 14 – czternasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :A helpful tip leads Sonic and Silver to an abandoned Eggman base suddenly teeming with activity. As the two investigate the action, an old foe returns and a new foe comes face-to-face with Sonic for the first time... Sonic i Silver udali się do Frozen Peak, zgodnie ze wskazówkami tajemniczego informatora. Silver spotkał się z nim jakiś czas temu, kiedy ten wyszedł z tajemniczego portalu. Sonic zauważył podobieństwo co do portalu, w który wpadli Rough i Tumble, i pomimo podejrzanego informatora postanowił udać się do wyznaczonego miejsca. Bohaterowie natknęli się na starą bazę Eggmana, którą Badniki (Motobugi i Snowy) oczyszczały z dowodów, przenosząc skrzynie z bazy do portalu. Sonic i Silver postanowili jak najszybciej zatrzymać roboty, ale wtedy zaatakował ich Metal Sonic, który posłał Sonica do śniegu. Niebieski jeż jednak szybko się podniósł i zauważył, że robot był całkowicie naprawiony. Metal Sonic złapał następnie Silvera za nogę, obrócił i wyrzucił poza pole walki. Sonic zaatakował swojego rywala, domagając się od niego informacji kto tak naprawdę go naprawił. Metal Sonic nie potrafił jednak mówić w swojej normalnej formie, co zauważył Sonic, któremu zaczęło brakować starego Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas starcia z Metal Soniciem, niebieski jeż zaczął mu wypominać jego niezdolność do mówienia. Wkrótce Silver powrócił i unieruchomił Metal Sonica, dając Sonicowi szansę na dostanie się do bazy. Niespodziewanie jednak Metal Sonic został zabrany przez portal i wylądował obok Doktora Starline'a, który wyszedł z bazy. Silver rozpoznał w nim swojego informatora, a Sonic doszedł do wniosku, że tajemniczy doktor kontrolował portal, który wcześniej zabrał Rougha i Tumble'a, a teraz Metal Sonica. Sonic podejrzewał, że Starline będzie źródłem cennych informacji. Doktor przedstawił się i powiedział, że chciał poznać Sonica i doświadczyć go. Starline ogłosił następnie, że przygotował to spotkanie jako ostateczny dla sprawdzenia ich umiejętności i siły woli. Silver przyznał, że Starline brzmiał mniej groźnie niż przy poprzednim spotkaniu. Sonic wywnioskował następnie, że Starline musiał uwolnić Rougha i Tumble'a, oraz prawdopodobnie spotkał się z Eggmanem. Doktor wyjawił, że udało mu się przywrócić Eggmana do normalnego stanu. Tymczasem w Final Egg Doktor Eggman prowadził eksperymenty na Rickym zarażonym przez Metal Virusa. Eggman nie był zadowolony z tego, że rozprzestrzenianie się wirusa było wolniejsze przy bezpośrednim kontakcie, mimo stabilności. Ponieważ zamierzał opanować cały świat, postanowił przeprowadzić jeszcze jeden test. Doktor wpuścił Pocky'ego do klatki Ricky'ego i zaczął intensywnie stykać ze sobą zarażone wirusem zwierzątka, mając nadzieję, że przyspieszy to transmutację. Ostatecznie okazało się, że większe wystawienie na działanie wirusa przyspiesza jego rozprzestrzenianie. Doktor postanowił przygotować Metal Virus w kilku miejscach, aby rozpocząć proces samodzielnie budującej się armii lojalnych niewolników. Kiedy jednak doktor zasiadł do komputera, naszli go Rough i Tumble, którzy nie mogli znieść czekania. Ostatnie bronie, które otrzymali do walki z Soniciem, okazały się niewystarczające i chcieli natychmiast otrzymać nowe. Eggman zapewnił im nową broń, która właśnie wyszła z fazy testów. Tymczasem na Frozen Peak Sonic próbował się rozpędzić, ale gruby śnieg uniemożliwiał mu to. Metal Sonic zaatakował jeża i wrzucił go na pobliskie drzewa. Silver próbował zatrzymać robota, ale ten kopnął Sonica. Niebieski jeż złapał się latającego Silvera. Następnie Silver otoczył Metal Sonica polem siłowym i wyrzucił poza szczyt pobliskiej góry. Sonic i Silver wspólnie chcieli zaatakować Starline'a, ale ten otworzył przed sobą portal i wyrzucił ich w zaspę śnieżną. Sonic ponowił natarcie, ale Starline wrzucił go do kolejnego portalu, który zaprowadził go na stromy klif. Silver również wleciał do portalu, aby uratować Sonica. Po chwili Metal Sonic powrócił, a Starline poinformował go o bliskim zakończeniu oczyszczania bazy. Silverowi udało się złapać spadającego Sonica i odstawić go na klif. Okazało się wtedy, że bohaterowie znaleźli się po przeciwnej stronie góry. Sonic wiedział, że Starline przeprowadził zwiad całej okolicy. Postanowił wrócić i wznowić walkę. Jeż rozpędził się i zaczął rozrzucać dookoła śnieg, a Silver chwycił się go swoją mocą i zaczął zjeżdżać jak na nartach wodnych. W tym czasie Starline podziękował Metal Sonicowi za pomoc w ochronie Badników i powiedział robotowi, by przeszedł przez portal do Final Egg. Doktor zdecydował się zostać jeszcze przez chwilę, by dać Sonicowi i Silverowi szansę na dogonienie go. Nie zauważył ich w pobliżu, ale wtedy znienacka Sonic dopadł go i złapał. Wystraszony Starline podał Silverowi kod do sejfu w bazie. Srebrny jeż poleciał do środka, aby to sprawdzić. Sonic domagał się odpowiedzi o planie Eggmana, ale Starline nie udzielił żadnych konkretów. Zamiast tego powiedział jeżowi, że kod który podał służy do detonacji materiałów wybuchowych w bazie. Sonic natychmiast puścił Starline'a i pobiegł uratować Silvera. Gdy wbiegł do środka, doszło do eksplozji. Starline tryumfował i miał nadzieję, że Eggman dostrzegł jego zwycięstwo. Po chwili Eggman wyciągnął rękę przez portal i złapał Starline'a za szyję, wciągając do Final Egg. Eggman był wściekły na Starline'a, gdyż twierdził że zniszczenie Sonica przypada jemu i musi być dokonane w sposób spektakularny, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o odwiecznego wroga. Uważał także, że mógł zawsze zniszczyć Sonica, ale zależało mu na tym by pokazać swoją wielkość. Starline przeprosił Eggmana i doktor puścił go. Zabronił także swojemu wielbicielowi powtarzania tego czynu. Doktor pokazał następnie nagranie ze zniszczonej bazy. Okazało się, że Sonic przeżył dzięki osłonie wytworzonej przez Silvera. Srebrny jeż omdlał jednak chwilę potem. Starline odpowiedział następnie Eggmanowi, że wykorzystał znajdujące się w bazie cenne, w jego rozumieniu, artefakty z dziedzictwa Eggmana. Odparł następnie, że jego pierwsza walka z Soniciem ukazała mu zupełnie nową perspektywę. Później w Restoration HQ wyczerpany z sił Silver leżał na łóżku. Sonic przyprowadził tutaj swojego osłabionego przyjaciela. Amy podziękowała Silverowi i powiedziała mu, by odpoczywał. Sonic i Amy nie mieli żadnych informacji o Starlinie, ale wiedzieli że Eggman wrócił i zaczął zbierać armię, podczas gdy świat jeszcze się odbudowywał po wojnie. Ponieważ efekty planu Eggmana mogłyby być destrukcyjne, Amy postanowiła namierzyć doktora. Sonic zauważył, że doktor mógłby być gdziekolwiek, ponieważ posiadał wiele baz, z których nie wszystkie zostały jeszcze odkryte. Amy postanowiła szukać Eggmana tam, gdzie go nie ma - zdecydowała włamać się do sieci w niestrzeżonej bazie. Zadowolony z tego planu Sonic postanowił zabrać ze sobą Amy na kolejną wyprawę i zatrzymać Eggmana. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Ricky *Pocky *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Doktor Starline *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Motobug *Snowy Galeria Okładki IDW 14 B Raw.png|Okładka B, czysta IDW 14 B Inks.jpg|Okładka B, atramenty IDW 14 RI Old.jpg|Pierwotna wersja okładki RI Zapowiedź IDW 14 preview 0.jpg IDW 14 preview 1.png IDW 14 preview 2.png IDW 14 preview 3.png IDW 14 preview 4.jpg IDW 14 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Na okładce B pojawia się logo Imperium Eggmana z gry Sonic Forces. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing